


I Have A Cool Idea, Please Look If You Wanna Take A Wack At Writing It!

by TaffyBet



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: AU-No Weapons, Alternate Universe, Dimension Travel, Gen, I wanna read this idea so bad but I can't write, Idea - Freeform, Normal School, Please look, Time Travel, Writing Prompt, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-04-07 21:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaffyBet/pseuds/TaffyBet
Summary: Okay, so I have this idea that I would love somebody to write a story about, however, I can't write fanfictions worth anything, so I am turning to the writers of AO3 to write this story idea.So imagine the Soul Eater world, but Maka and Soul, or the whole group of 7, idk, take your pick, but anyways, some of the characters get transported into an alternate dimension where weapons don't exist.Ill elaborate in the story bit. Please Check it out!
Relationships: Black Star/Nakatsukasa Tsubaki, Death the Kid/Liz Thompson/Patty Thompson, Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans
Kudos: 12





	I Have A Cool Idea, Please Look If You Wanna Take A Wack At Writing It!

As stated in the summary:

So imagine the Soul Eater world, but Maka and Soul, or the whole group of 7, idk, take your pick, but anyways, some of the characters get transported into an alternate dimension where weapons don't exist. 

Now to elaborate.

I imagine a story where some amount of the cast gets transported to a world where there are no such things as Death Weapons. Not the real world, because that has potential for self insert and I have a preference against that. They would still be in Death City and there would be the DWMA, but the acronym would stand for something different. There may or may not still be kishin and witches, that'll be up to you, the writer.

I'm not sure what hijinks the cast will get up to. Maybe fighting kishin and trying to keep it a secret. You could expose the secret to a select few, or the entire world. You could have scientists, like Stein, do experiments on the Death Weapons because this new world doesn't understand them. You could have the cast that goes switch places with theirselves from that world and follow the plot of both worlds. You could make it so the Soul of the other world is a straight A student while Maka is the one that slacks off. Maka could hate Soul from the other world. There are so many possibilities and I really hope that this story gets made.

Also, If you make this story please leave a comment telling me the name of it so I can read it!

Thanks to anyone who takes up this prompt, I'd really appreciate it.


End file.
